Beauties of Nature
, performed by Coala Mode, is the fifth ending theme song of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime, following Telegraph Soul. It ran from episode 52 to episode 63, and was replaced by Laika. Lyrics Rōmaji Hana, Tori, Kaze, Tsuki Ima mo sagashite wa sora miageru Arashi no mae no seijaku matatakuma no kono yasuragi Eien o negau hodo toki wa mujō zankokuda ne Itsuka no kizu o seotta tsumi o Yūkan'na ippo ni kaete ku shimei Ima koko ni aru keshiki o mamoru tame asayake o matsu Hana, Tori, Kaze, Tsuki Toki wa utsuroi kioku hakanaku Anata no tonari ni itai Sore dake ga inochi no riyū Kanji 花、鳥、風、月 今も　探しては空みあげる 嵐の前の静寂　瞬く間のこの安らぎ 永遠を願うほど　時は無情　残酷だね いつかの傷を　背負った罪を 勇敢な　一歩に変えてく使命 今ここにある　景色を守るため　朝焼けを待つ 花、鳥、風、月 時は移ろい　記憶　果敢無く あなたの隣にいたい それだけが命の理由 English Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon Until now, longingly looking up at the sky The quiet before the storm, this twinkling moment of peace Hoping for eternity, time is heartless, cruel When the time comes to bear pain and sins Take courage, and step by step, change your fate Now each of us, for the sake of the evironment, take hold of the dawn Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon Time continues to change, our memories, fleeting I want to be by your side That alone is reason for living Rōmaji (Full Version) hana, tori, kaze, tsuki ima mo sagashite wa sora miageru arashi no mae no seijaku matataku ma no kono yasuragi eien wo negau hodo toki wa mujou zankoku da ne itsuka no kizu wo seotta tsumi wo yuukan na ippo ni kaeteku shimei ima koko ni aru keshiki wo mamoru tame asayake wo matsu hana, tori, kaze, tsuki toki wa utsuroi kioku hakanaku anata no tonari ni itai sore dake ga inochi no riyū hoshitachi wa samishige ni hikari hanachi doko e yuku no kagayaki ga ukabu yami wa kodoku hitaru umi no you de sora wo kakimaze fukiareru no wa okubyou kaze ka? oikaze ka? ano hi to kawaranu egao wo mamoru tame ima tachimukau minazuki no ame ni utare kisaragi no yuki ni fukare atatakai ano komori uta sagashite wa sora miageru kachou fuugetsu tenjou mukyuu naraba nani ni obieyou? kono inochi ga kaeritsuku wa ai ai ai kanashimi no kouya ni datte yorokobi no tane ga nemutteru kono namida daichi wo nurashi sakaseyou hana, tori, kaze, tsuki toki wa utsuroi kioku hakanaku anata no tonari ni itai sore dake ga inochi no riyū Kanji (Full Version) 花、鳥、風、月 今も　探しては空見上げる 嵐の前の静寂　瞬く間のこの安らぎ 永遠を願うほど　時は無情　残酷だね いつかの傷を　背負った罪を 勇敢な一歩に変えてく使命 今ここにある　景色を守るため　朝焼けを待つ 花、鳥、風、月 時は移ろい　記憶　果敢無く あなたの隣にいたい それだけが命の理由 星たちは寂しげに 光放ちどこへ行くの かがやきが浮かぶ闇は 孤独ひたる海のようで 空をかきまぜ　吹き荒れるのは 臆病風か？追い風か？ あの日と変わらぬ笑顔を守るため 今　立ち向かう 水無月の雨に打たれ 如月の雪に吹かれ あたたかい　あの子守唄 探しては空見上げる 花鳥風月　天壌無窮(てんじょうむきゅう) ならば何に怯えよう？ この命が還り着くは 愛　愛　愛 悲しみの荒野にだって 喜びの種が眠ってる この涙　大地を濡らし 咲かせよう 花、鳥、風、月 時は移ろい　記憶　果敢無(はかな)く あなたの隣にいたい それだけが命の理由 English (Full Version) Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon Even now, I longingly gaze at the sky The quiet before the storm, this twinkling moment of peace Hoping for eternity, time is heartless, cruel When the time comes to bear pain and sins Take courage, and step by step, change your fate Now each of us, for the sake of the evironment, take hold of the dawn Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon Time continues to change, our memories, fleeting I want to be by your side That alone is reason for living The stars seem lonely Where does their light go? Their brilliance fading to darkness Soaking into a lonely sea The violent stirring of the sky Is it a cowardly wind? A chasing wind? For the sake of protecting that day's unchangeable smile, take up a fighting stance The striking June rains The blowing April snow That warm lullaby Longingly gazing at the sky The beauties of nature, as eternal as Heaven and Earth If that's the case, what makes us so frightened? This life comes back to Love Love Love This is a wasteland of sadness The sound of joy sleeps The earth soaks up these tears and blooms Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon Time continues to change, our memories, fleeting I want to be by your side That alone is reason for living. Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Boruto Uzumaki * Sarada Uchiha * Mitsuki * Iwabee Yuino * Denki Kaminarimon * Metal Lee * Shikadai Nara * Inojin Yamanaka * Chōchō Akimichi * Sumire Kakei * Naruto Uzumaki * Hinata Hyūga * Himawari Uzumaki * Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki * Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki * Urashiki Ōtsutsuki * Gaara * Darui * Chōjūrō * Kurotsuchi * Sasuke Uchiha Trivia * is a Japanese saying that encourages to experience the beauties of nature, and in doing so, learn more about yourself. It is composed of four kanji: 花 ("flower"), 鳥 ("bird"), 風 ("wind") and 月 ("moon"), four themes that embody natural beauty in Japanese aesthetics. Category:Songs pt-br:Kachou Fūgetsu